


Preparing for every eventuality

by Ihni



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Rhymes, Tony's POV, he's also been through a lot of shit and want to make sure that can't happen to anyone else, oh and this is poetry, that's how he shows he cares, tony stark is an inventor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: Tony Stark shows how he cares for people in what he does. When it comes to the new Spider-kid, he simply wants to make sure that the things that happened to him in the past, doesn't happen to the kid in the future. Tony's POV.





	Preparing for every eventuality

There’s this kid, like twelve years old  
New to this, but brave and bold  
He is quite the little charmer  
Weaponless, and without armor

Swinging by on flimsy thread  
This one’s gonna end up dead  
in a pair of _sweats_ , to boot  
– No, I’m making him a suit

_I remember snow and cold_  
_Freezing, struggling, feeling old_  
_I’d have given anything_  
_For the warmth of early spring_

He can swing and fight, but still  
He’s not immune to getting ill  
He’s a tiny thing, this Peter  
– So! The suit must have a heater

_I remember being lost_  
_Freedom at a dreadful cost_  
_Everywhere was sand and sun_  
_All alone – it wasn’t fun_

If he leaves New York behind him  
I must have a way to find him  
I’m sure Peter will agree  
– Add a tracker, then, or three

_I remember, in short flashes,_  
_Shocking, bright and painful lashes_  
_Cool, in its simplicity;_  
_Whips of electricity_

If the kid had met that dude  
He would have been barbequed  
– Add a defense to his suit;  
Let his webs electrocute

_I remember when she fell;_  
_I reached, I missed, I heard her yell_  
_Desperation, panic, pain_  
_That will_ not _occur again_

Too much? I don’t give a shit  
If I’m not there to baby-sit  
Then I can put a parachute  
In Peter Parker’s Spidey-suit

*

A scare; I took his suit away  
Of course he went out anyway  
Without the suit that would protect him  
To a fight that almost wrecked him

I couldn’t help, I didn’t know  
He fought alone against his foe  
And he saved the day, as well  
He’s a keeper, I can tell

I should keep him safe, and close  
He can’t wear those useless clothes  
As the team’s newest recruit  
– He will need a better suit

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that post on tumblr where it's theorized that Tony put all those things in the suit because he's learned from his own experiences (a tracker, because he was lost once; a heater, because he crashed in the snow once; a parachute, because he saw Pepper fall, etc etc). So I wanted to write something about that.
> 
> I own nothing relevant, I just occationally like to rhyme.


End file.
